


let's be each other's full moon

by Marry234328, miratuck



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, инсон слишком горячий, нецензурная лексика, соку щеночек, флафф и юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Соку Мужественный Мужчина™ (Джухо бы с этим не согласился). Он сильный, бесстрашный и независимый, и плачет, когда встречает прекрасного незнакомца.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Kudos: 1





	let's be each other's full moon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let's be each other's full moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990917) by [kyoongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/kyoongs). 



Соку — мужественный мужчина. Он сильный. Он бесстрашный. Он независимый.

Он отчаянно пытается убедить себя в этом в пять вечера в понедельник.

Обычно он яркий лучик солнца в этом сером мире. Быть счастливым одно из его постоянных состояний и его любимое занятие это распространение этого счастья и улыбок на других людей.

Тем не менее, прямо сейчас он сидит на ступеньках перед одним из зданий университета с нахмуренным лицом. Вокруг него только люди, которые только что закончили писать тот же тест, что и он. В остальном, тут тихо.

Соку вздыхает, когда профессор выходит из здания и парочка самых медленных студентов исчезают.

У него тяжело на душе. В его голове пролетают все дела, которые ему нужно сделать на этой неделе. Ему нужно вернуться в общежитие и закончить задание, которое нужно сдать через два дня. У него так много дел, которые нужно сделать, и так мало времени, что он даже не знает, есть ли у него время на _дыхание_.

Он хочет заплакать. Взглянув на темнеющее небо, сигнализирующее о скором шторме, он расстраивается ещё больше.

Раздаётся громкий раскат грома и Соку подпрыгивает. Менее, чем через секунду, проливается дождь.

Вот оно. То, как Соку умрёт. Он простудится, из-за чего его отчитает сосед по комнате, из-за этого он будет чувствовать себя плохо и решит ничего не делать со своей простудой, а потом он умрёт. Он очень уверен в этом.

И тогда… случается самая странная на свете вещь.

Внезапно дождь прекращает лить.

Ну, по крайней мере, лить на Соку. Вокруг него небольшой участок, на который дождь не попадает, и вау, разве это не самая странная вещь на свете?

Соку вопросительно смотрит наверх и замечает над собой радужный зонт. Он немного опускает взгляд и видит самого красивого парня из всех, что когда-либо представали перед его глазами.

— Хэй, — голос парня густой и сладкий, как мёд, а его брови в задумчивости сведены к переносице. Он так прекрасен. — Ты в порядке?

Соку — мужественный мужчина, и поэтому он делает то единственное, о чём только мог думать.

Он начинает плакать.

***

Соку может посчитать на пальцах одной руки, сколько раз он начинал плакать без предупреждения. Соку плачет много: к радости его друзей, он плачет во время грустных фильмов и, особенно, во время счастливых фильмов. Он плачет, когда видит раненое животное. Он плачет, когда гладит собак и когда кот трётся головой о него. Он плачет, когда устал и ему грустно, и иногда, когда он настолько счастлив, что не знает, куда деть себя. Плач — это способ Соку сказать _«я переполнен чувствами и не могу выдержать этого»_ , что происходит чаще, чем кто-то может подумать.

Тем не менее, плакать перед незнакомцем? Всё потому, что его день был просто ужасным, и, вероятнее всего, он провалил свой тест и он чувствовал Слишком Много? Это практически неслыханно для Соку. (Джухо бы с этим не согласился; Соку заплакал во время их первой встречи.)

Но вся правда в том, что у Соку не было другого выбора, кроме как заплакать. Он проспал и почти пропустил первый урок, потому что всю ночь готовился к тесту. Он забыл съесть завтрак, который Джухо приготовил ему, и он был голоден. После чего он забыл деньги, из-за чего ему пришлось вернуться в общежитие, чтобы он смог поесть. Он не виделся с Джухо или Чани, или с кем-то ещё из своих друзей, так что его день был ещё более печальным.

И вишенкой на этом печальном торте был его тест. Он зазубрил всё для этого теста, но когда он с него ушёл, было чувство, что он даже не открывал учебник. Соку не мог даже понять насколько сложным был тест. Единственное, в чём он был уверен, так это в том, что он его провалил.

Он даже не был уверен, может ли его день стать ещё хуже. Он думал, что день просто не может стать ещё хуже, но мать-природа решила иначе. Дождь был тем ужасным сахарным украшением на торте, которое ты не можешь съесть, потому что оно просто отвратительно на вкус. Оно только выглядит красивым и Соку чувствует себя преданным из-за этого.

Тяжесть с его души уходит с каждым всхлипом, издаваемым им. Он чувствует руку у себя на плече, пытающуюся поднять его, поэтому он выпрямляет свои конечности и встаёт. Его взгляд становится ясным, и он видит, как расширяются глаза красивого незнакомца, когда Соку возвышается над ним. Его выражение лица достаточно забавное, что Соку улыбается сквозь слёзы.

— Привет, — голос незнакомца низкий и успокаивающий, словно он говорит с напуганным животным. Учитывая состояние Соку, это вполне уместно. — Всё в порядке. Не волнуйся, всё в порядке.

— Не в порядке, — Соку вытирает лицо и икает. — Я только что провалил тест.

Он с опозданием замечает, что они оба сейчас стоят под дождём, и видит радужный зонт, лежащий на земле.  
— О нет, — Соку шмыгает носом и наклоняется, чтобы поднять его. Он укрывает их зонтом, понятия не имея, как незнакомец умудрился уронить его. Он чувствует себя немного виноватым, когда видит, что незнакомец промок.

— Всё хорошо! — Красивый Незнакомец ободряюще улыбается ему. — Я провалил много тестов! Не скажу, что это обычное дело для меня, но такие вещи _случаются_. Проваливаться — это нормально! Ты провалишь ещё больше тестов, университет и… ох, чёрт.

Слёзы Соку, которые перестали течь, возвращаются с полной силой. Зонт дрожит над ними, в тандеме с плечами Соку.

— Я п-провалю ещё больше тестов?

Глаза Незнакомца в панике расширяются.

— Блять, я не это имел в виду! Я пытался сказать, что ты не должен расстраиваться из-за одного теста, потому что университет это отстой, и ты должен смотреть на провал как на ступеньку на пути к успеху! Куча людей проваливают тесты, но хэй, просто используй эту возможность, чтобы лучше подготовиться к следующему тесту!

Его слёзы останавливаются, и он смотрит на незнакомца.

— Да… Ты прав… Я должен подготовиться к следующему тесту лучше.

Свободной рукой он вытирает глаза. В его груди пустота и он внезапно чувствует себя уставшим после плача. Ему нужно пойти домой, где он сможет поспать и найти утешения в объятиях Джухо.

— Извини, что из-за меня ты промок и уронил зонтик, — шмыгает Соку. — Спасибо, что утешил меня.

— Всё хорошо, — Незнакомец отмахивается на его извинения. — Я просто рад, что ты перестал плакать. Я плох в утешении людей…

— Ага, ну раз так, — Соку удивляется, когда слышит хихиканье. — Всё равно спасибо, добрый незнакомец.

— Ким Инсон, — улыбка Незнакомца яркая и добрая. — Приятно познакомиться с тобой, …?

— Ким Соку, — Соку кланяется и вздыхает, когда из-за его движений зонтик дергается, и дождь проливается на них ещё раз.

— Хочешь пойти ко мне и посушиться? — предлагает Инсон, его взгляд нежный и дружелюбный. — У меня есть горячий шоколад и очень милый диван.

— Я не знаю тебя, — Соку суживает глаза. — Но, если твой диван так хорош, как ты говоришь…

— Ты можешь сказать кому-нибудь, куда идёшь, чтобы удостовериться, что я не убью тебя, — смеётся Инсон. — И я сделаю то же самое, потому что, ну, я тоже тебя не знаю.

— Хорошо! — Соку улыбается компромиссу и достаёт свой телефон. — Привет, Джухо! Я иду домой к незнакомцу и, если я не приду домой через два часа, пожалуйста, отследи моё местоположение, на случай, если он серийный убийца и я мёртв! Спасибо, люблютебяпока.

Инсон смеётся рядом с ним, когда Соку оставляет голосовое сообщение.

— Я говорил не серьёзно, но я рад знать, что ты осторожный человек.

Глаза Соку сужаются от его широкой улыбки.

— Показывайте дорогу, господин Ким Инсон. Мне очень нужен этот горячий шоколад.

***

Ким Инсон живёт в милой чуть-больше-чем-коробка-от-обуви квартире недалеко от кампуса. У него один сосед, который не вернётся до вечера, а его диван оказался таким же удобным, как он и говорил. В его маленькой квартирке было отопление, за что Соку был очень очень благодарен, потому что это позволило ему просохнуть быстрее.

— Извини, у меня нет одежды, которая подошла бы тебе, — появляется Инсон из своей комнаты, чем пугает Соку. — Но у меня есть эта худи, надеюсь это поможет.

— Спасибо, Инсон, — с небольшим поклоном Соку принимает толстовку. — Ты, правда, не должен был. Одного горячего шоколада было достаточно!

Как только они вошли в квартиру Инсона, тот сразу дал Соку полотенце и сказал располагаться на диване. Затем он приступил к приготовлению самого лучшего горячего шоколада, который Соку когда-либо только пробовал, а теперь у него его худи, что было хорошим предлогом, чтобы потом вернуть её за ещё один горячий шоколад.

Соку может быть милым и прелестным, но он также может быть хитрым, когда ему надо. Особенно, когда в этом замешан горячий шоколад, который по вкусу напоминал настоящий рай.

— Ты в порядке сейчас? — спрашивает Инсон, со всё еще слегка влажными волосами и в тёплой одежде. Он берёт свой горячий шоколад и садится на маленький диван напротив Соку.

— Да! — широко улыбается Соку. — Я смирился с этим тестом. Этот горячий шоколад _потрясающий_! Сделаешь мне немного с собой?

— Да, конечно, — смеётся Инсон. — Что за тест ты писал?

— Макроэкономика, — Соку кривит лицо и делает глоток горячего шоколада. — Это отстой. Из-за этого теста мне кажется, будто я вообще ничего не учил.

— Аа, макро, — Инсон тяжело вздыхает. — На первом курсе я выбрал вводный курс, и я ни о чём в жизни не жалел сильнее.

— Да?! — стонет Соку. — У меня только элективный курс, но мне очень нужно всё сдать. Иногда хочется забить на универсиет.

— Да, — соглашается Инсон. — Не парься, со временем станет лучше.

— Когда станет лучше? — Соку сужает глаза. — Когда уйдёшь из него?

Инсон снова смеётся.

— Иногда. Я сейчас в аспирантуре, и это намного лучше, чем быть студентом.

— Ва, — глаза Соку расширяются. — Ты легенда. Ты не только завершил своё обучение, но ещё и _вернулся_?

— Это не так плохо? — Инсон ухмыляется. — Конечно, иногда я жалею о своих жизненных решениях, но мне нравится это.

— Вау, — Соку был впечатлён. — Твой сосед тоже аспирант?

— Ага, — Инсон кивает. — Он обучает этих детишек программированию. Это всегда сложно совмещать аспирантуру и обычную жизнь.

— Я даже не могу себе представить обучение в аспирантуре, — Соку вздыхает. — Университет пытается убить меня. Мне кажется, что как только я закончу его, я никогда не захочу возвращаться.

— Держись, — глаза Инсона сочувствующе блестят. — И, эй, теперь ты знаешь, где я живу! Если ты будешь где-то рядом и будешь чувствовать себя плохо, заходи на горячий шоколад, хорошо?

— Правда? — Соку оживляется. — Я планировал вернуться сюда за горячим шоколадом, используя твою худи как предлог.

Инсон смеётся и его лицо выглядит так мило. Соку чувствует, как его живот скручивает, а сердце проваливается в пятки. О, нет.

— Предложение в силе в любом случае, — Инсон по доброму улыбается, а Соку не знает смеяться ему или плакать.

Внезапно он начинает бояться, что если его громко стучащее сердце один из симптомов, то он попал в рискованную ситуацию. Инсон улыбается и Соку думает, да, точно попал.

Соку только что понравился кто-то, с кем он только что познакомился, и он не знает, что ему с этим делать. Джухо будет очень разочарован в нём.

***

— Он был таким милым! — вопит Соку. — Он ниже меня, и его волосы такого красивого красного оттенка и он делает самый лучший горячий шоколад. Вот! Я принёс тебе немного.

Джухо смотрит на него со смесью недоверия, разочарования и раздражения.

— Соку-я… — он качает головой. — Я оставил тебя на один день, и ты ушёл домой к незнакомцу, обрёл влюблённость и принёс мне горячий шоколад?! О боже мой…

— Эй, всё не так плохо! — возражает Соку. — Попробуй чёртов горячий шоколад! И я не влюблён в него!

— Ты влюблён, — невозмутимо говорит Джухо и делает глоток горячего шоколада. Его бровь дёргается, и годы знакомства с ним, дают Соку возможность считывать все его движения.

— И? — в ожидании смотрит на него Соку.

— Ты можешь продолжать быть влюблённым в него при одном условии, — Джухо закатывает глаза. — Ты принесёшь мне ещё горячего шоколада.

Соку смеётся и триумфально поднимает кулак. Джухо с нежностью вздыхает и позволяет Соку извиваться на его кровати.

— Соку-я, — Джухо начинает. — Переоденься хотя бы. И где ты вообще взял эту худи?

— Она Инсона, — мечтательно вздыхает Соку. — Он аспирант. Аспирант! Джухо, я влюбился.

— Конечно, ты влюбился, — бубнит Джухо. Соку чувствует, как голова Джухо качается и он крепче обнимает своего соседа.

Соку засыпает после того, как Джухо начинает ворчать о том, чтобы он переоделся и ушёл в свою кровать. Все мысли о плохом дне уходят из его головы, и ему снятся сны о красноволосом лисе со странно-милым лицом.

***

Соку — мужественный мужчина. Он сильный. Он бесстрашный. Он независимый.

Он — нервничающая размазня, стоящая перед квартирой Инсона три недели спустя.

Будет честно сказать, что Соку был очарован с того самого дня, как в тот судьбоносный день ангел с радужным зонтом спас его.

Он узнал, что у них есть общие друзья через Чани, что удивительно, тот дружил с соседом Инсона — Ким Ёнбином. Соку обнаружил, что его круг общения вырос с появлением аспирантов, которые привносили в его жизнь освежающую мотивацию. Вместе, Инсон и Ёнбин приглядывали за ними всеми, а им просто нравилось иметь друзей аспирантов, в качестве вдохновения.

Соку и Инсон постепенно проводили всё больше времени вместе, и Соку быстро влюблялся всё сильнее и сильнее. Тем не менее, это был первый раз с момента их встречи, когда Соку снова приходит в квартиру Инсона.

Естественно, он был одет в худи Инсона. Она тёплая и подходила ему по размеру, в то время, как все его худи были бОльшего размера и висели на нём свободно. Он понял, что она будет мешковата на Инсоне, который ниже и меньше него, и мысль об Инсоне, выглядщем уютно и мило в большеразмерной худи, была достаточной, чтобы мило поворковать и может быть захотеть заплакать.

Мысли о красивом Инсоне не помогали Соку не нервничать. Он переминался с ноги на ногу и пытался уговорить себя просто уже блять постучать в чёртову дверь.

Джухо подозрительно на него посмотрел, когда он уходил из общежития и Соку начал думать, что ему нужно было последовать совету лучшего друга и просто подождать. Он мог сказать Инсону, когда в следующий раз увидит его, что произойдёт раньше, чем он думает.

Или, по классике, Соку мог просто смутить себя, придя в квартиру Инсона. В его защиту будет сказано, он был соблазнён горячим шоколадом. Определённо не мыслями о прекрасной улыбке глазами или вызывающем привыкание смехе Инсона. Не-а, точно не это…

Соку заносит руку и стучит в дверь, прежде чем он может струсить. Сердце бешено стучит в груди, и у него появляется внезапное желание развернуться и убежать оттуда к чертям подальше. Он также, может быть, абсолютно точно хочет заплакать.

Вселенная оставляет его самого разбираться с последствиями своих действий, и дверь открывается, являя уставшего и смущённого Ёнбина.

— О! Соку-я! — его глаза сияют, и он открывает дверь шире. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Заходи!

Соку нервно заходит, теребя кромку худи.

— Я пришёл увидеться с Инсон-хёном. Я подумал прийти и удивить его, но сейчас я понял, что нужно было проверить, не занят ли он.

— Он только что ушёл за нашей едой, — Ёнбин зазывающе машет рукой. — Оставайся на ужин! Почему ты не привёл Джухо с собой? Он может прийти, если хочет. Мы заказали много жареной курицы.

— Хорошо, — Соку улыбается. — Я люблю жареную курицу! Спасибо, хён!

Ёнбин улыбается, отправляя сообщение Джухо. Он получает в ответ несколько взволнованных смайликов и говорит:

— Он скоро придет. Не может отказать жареной курице.

Соку поднимает взгляд и видит, что лицо Ёнбина стало задумчивым.

— Эта худи выглядит очень знакомой… Я думаю у Инсона есть точно такая же!

Соку нервно улыбается.

— Забавная история… Она Инсон-хёна. Он одолжил мне её, когда мы познакомились.

Лицо Ёнбина проясняется, и он внезапно вкрадчиво улыбается.

— Чуваак, этот мальчишка тот еще каблук. Соку-я, а ты знал, что это любимая худи Инсона? Он её очень любит и бережёт.

— Я… не знал этого, — краснеет Соку. — Она немного пахнет им, — он хлопает себя рукой по губам, пока Ёнбин воет со смеху.

— О, чёрт, — Ёнбин вытирает слёзы из глаз. — Просто поженитесь уже!

— Кто женится? — раздается голос около двери и глаза Соку в панике расширяются, когда заходит Инсон.

— Никто! — кричит Соку. Он подпрыгивает и бежит к Инсону. — Давай я помогу тебе!

— Соку-я! — глаза Инсона складываются в полумесяцы из-за улыбки. — Приятно видеть тебя здесь. Ты вернулся ради горячего шоколада? Подожди, я сейчас приготовлю его тебе.

У Соку в глазах сердечки и даже не-такой-уж-и-замаскированный кашель Ёнбина _«подкаблучник»_ не может омрачить его. Он идёт за Инсоном словно потерянный щенок на маленькую кухню и наблюдает за ним, как он делает горячий шоколад.

— Я пришёл сюда не только за горячим шоколадом, — признаётся Соку, когда Инсон поворачивается лицом к нему. — Угадай, что!

— Тэян и Ёнкюн — те самые люди, которые женятся, — несмотря на невозмутимый тон, глаза Инсона сверкают с интересом и задором.

— Похоже на правду, — Соку пожимает плечами. — Но, нет. Я сдал тест по макроэкономике!

Инсон выпускает радостный крик и сразу же крепко обнимает Соку.

— Поздравляю! Я знал, что ты сможешь!

— Спасибо, хён, — Соку радостно улыбается. — Я не ожидал того, что сдам, я был уверен, что я провалился! Если бы не было этого теста, тогда я бы никогда не встретил тебя.

— Мы должны отпраздновать это, — улыбка Инсона граничит с ухмылкой, и Соку не знает должен ли он завестись или начать бояться.

— Больше горячего шоколада? — слабо предлагает Соку. Его сердце бьётся слишком быстро и ему бы беспокоиться об этом, но всё о чём он может думать, это то, насколько Инсон красив.

— А вот и он, — Инсон протягивает ему кружку с райским горячим шоколадом. Соку слишком нетерпелив и в его горле немного пересохло, поэтому он делает большой глоток горячего шоколада. — Позволь сводить тебя на свидание.

Соку сразу же давится своим горячим шоколадом.

Он определённо уверен, что слышит смех Ёнбина, пока пытается глотнуть воздуха. Инсон хлопает его по спине и пытается не засмеяться и Соку хочет, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила его.

— Грубиян! — вопит Соку, к счастью не умерший от горячего шоколада. — Ты сделал это специально!

— Возможно, — Инсон пожимает плечами и сладко ему улыбается. — Ну так что? Пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

Соку краснеет и начинает пялиться в горячий шоколад, словно в нём содержатся ответы на все вопросы в мире. В квартире стоит тишина; он уверен, что даже Ёнбин в ожидании задержал дыхание.

— Хорошо, — скромно говорит Соку. — Ты можешь сводить меня на свидание.

Несмотря на всю уверенность, Инсон выпускает вздох облегчения.

— Рад это слышать. Я уже начал думать, что мои чувства безответны.

Глаза Соку расширяются.

— Я тебе нравлюсь?

— Я только что пригласил тебя на свидание, как ты думаешь? — Инсон игриво закатывает глаза. — Ты мне нравишься, Соку-я. Ты пиздец какой красивый и ты знал, что ты одет в мою любимую худи? Я дал тебе мою любимую худи!

— Ага, я знаю, — хихикает Соку. — Ёнбин-хён сказал мне.

— Вот говнюк, — стонет Инсон. Он трёт лицо рукой и вздыхает. — Это чудо, что он не сказал тебе, что я собираюсь пригласить тебя на свидание скоро.

— Ав, хён, — Соку улыбается. — Ты — мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах.

Инсон смотрит на него и в его лице столько нежности. В его глазах что-то, от чего сердце Соку пропускает удары и он краснеет. Инсон медленно и мягко улыбается, и Соку точно влюбился со всеми потрохами.

— Он ЧТО?

Соку подпрыгивает из-за внезапного восклицания, которое разрушает атмосферу между ним и Инсоном, и узнает голос Джухо. Сузив глаза, он выходит из кухни и видит Ёнбина и Джухо с одинаковыми выражениями веселья и ликования на лицах.

— Привет, Соку-я, — Джухо подергивает бровями и Соку хочет умереть от унижения.

— Что вы, ребята, делаете? — говорит Соку сквозь румянец. — Вы выглядите довольно подозрительными.

— Ничего такого, — Ёнбин, несмотря на ухмылку, выглядит искренне счастливым. — Просто обсуждали, как вы с Инсоном наконец взяли свои яйца в кулак и собрались на свидание.

— Бесстыдник, — Инсон кладёт свою голову на плечо Соку. — Ненавижу тебя.

— Продолжай убеждать себя, Ким Инсон, — Ёнбин смеётся. — Все мы знаем, что это не так.

Инсон цокает языком в фальшивом раздражении и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Соку. Его глаза так прекрасны, что Соку теряет дар речи на долю секунды.

— Привет, красавчик, — улыбается Инсон.

Соку думает, что позже он пойдёт домой и поплачет из-за этого. Он никогда не перестанет говорить о том, какой Инсон красивый, забавный и умный. Джухо будет раздражён, но ему придётся смириться с этим. Это меньшее, что он может сделать после того, как он без остановки болтал о своём одногруппнике.

— И тебе привет, красавчик, — Соку пытается по-естественному взять Инсона за руку, но паникует и случайно почти ударяет его в живот. — О нет, прости меня!

Инсон смеётся.

— Боже, ты такой милый.

Соку чувствует, как краснеет и заикается в ответ. Обычно он гораздо более собранный, чем сейчас (Джухо определённо не согласится с этим), но в Инсоне есть что-то, что выводит его из равновесия.

Инсон снова улыбается и Соку не может бороться с сердечками в своих глазах. Он улыбается и слегка покачивается на пятках, наблюдая, как загораются глаза Инсона и ему нравится это.

— Так… насчёт свидания…


End file.
